


Winner!

by rainmonarch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Games, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmonarch/pseuds/rainmonarch
Summary: Keith finally beats Level 4 of the gladiator droid. Of course Lance will try to show him up.





	1. Chapter 1

                Keith swung at the training bot again. Bingo. It crashed to the floor, dissolving into green pixels. He rested his sword on the ground, panting, proud of his accomplishment.

                “Hey there, Mullet,” Lance greeted as he strolled in nonchalantly. “Finally beat Level 4, I see?” He grinned – Keith was immediately suspicious.

                “Yeah, so?” Keith scowled.

                “Oh, I was just curious, is all. Gotta keep tabs on the sword of Voltron, you know,” he responded. Lance winked at him, then began stretching. Keith pretended he didn’t notice the way Lance’s stomach showed when he reached his arms high.

                Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Are you gonna train now?”

                “Hell yeah, I am.”

                “Well, I can’t _wait_ to see this disaster. What are you gonna do, leg boy, kick it?”

                Lance glared at the other boy. “No! I’m gonna shoot it! And I’m gonna do way better than you did with that sword!” He stuck out his tongue and pointed his nose in the air, then called out to the training interface, “Gladiator Sequence, Level 5!”

                Keith snickered and sat against the wall on the training deck as two gladiator bots materialized before Lance – one in front, and one behind. Naturally, Lance only saw the one in front. He raised his bayard blaster, gave a high-pitched battle cry, and was promptly cut short by an unexpected blow from the bot behind him. The other bot attacked as well, knocking Lance to the floor.

                _Level 5, failed,_ the interface announced. The training bots dissolved.

                Keith laughed so hard the water he had been drinking came out his nose. The other boy glowered as he picked himself off the floor. Keith managed to semi-catch his breath. “So, that was way better than me, huh?” he chortled.

                “If you don’t shut up I’ll shove my bayard so far up your ass –“

                “And you’ll what? Shoot me? You realize I’ve got a sword, a knife, and a pocketknife on me at all times, right?” he teased.

                “You stupid, greasy-haired, dropout, son of a – “ Lance lunged at Keith, tackling him all the way to the ground. The smaller boy weaseled out from under him, attempting to slip into the corridor. Lance yanked him back in, so Keith resigned himself to wrestling. They sparred on the training deck for a solid minute before Lance pinned Keith, straddling his waist and securing his arms above his head. He smirked at Keith, nose to nose. “Always knew I’d find you under me, one day,” he said cockily.

                “You know I let you win,” Keith taunted. Before Lance could argue, he followed a gut feeling and closed the space between them with a kiss. It startled Lance for a moment, but in no time he was kissing Keith back. The kisses slowly got deeper and more passionate, resolving all the tension that had built up between them in the last few weeks. It might have begun with nasty jabs and clumsy rebuttals, but it had evolved into the kind of arguing only very good friends get into. Yes, good friends, that’s what Lance and Keith were. Buddies.

                Who was Keith kidding? Buddies don’t make out with each other. And it certainly wouldn’t be this _hot_ if they did.

                Lance pulled back, looking over his shoulder towards the door. “Hey, I think I hear Pidge and Hunk coming down the hall, do you wanna get out of here?”

                “Why do I get the feeling you’ve always wanted to say that to someone?” Keith asked, grinning.

                Lance glanced back down at him. “Shut up. Let’s go.” He pulled Keith up by the hand, leading him out the door towards the dormitory. They paused around a corner against the wall, allowing Pidge and Hunk to pass by without detection. Keith had never felt quite this way before – he felt… flighty. But good. He resisted the urge to giggle as he and Lance made it to his room. The door had barely hissed shut before Lance was on him again, pressing him up against the wall.

                “Hang on a sec,” Keith muttered against Lance’s lips. He broke away, pulling off his gloves, boots, and pouches. He tossed them on the corner table.

                “Good call,” Lance replied, tugging off his own shoes. As soon as he had finished, Keith pulled up Lance’s chin, wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, and nudged him towards his bed. Lance sat down on the edge, allowing Keith to straddle him. He rested his hands on Keith’s waist as Keith shrugged off his jacket, then letting him pull off his own jacket as well. Lance began to suck on Keith’s neck, brushing his hair aside as it got in the way and leaving light purple marks in his wake. His hands slipped into Keith’s back pockets, pulling him closer as Keith lightly ground down. Keith nibbled on Lance’s ear, resulting in a light gasp that went straight to Keith’s cock.

                “You like that?” he mumbled, grazing his teeth along Lance’s ear again.

                “See how you like it,” Lance muttered, biting Keith’s ear. _Oh shit, that felt good,_ he thought. Keith slid his hands underneath the other boy’s shirt, quickly lifting it over his head so that he could get back to kissing Lance hard. He rested one hand on Lance’s bare stomach, lightly tracing the dips between his abs – that’s right, Lance had _abs._ Keith sat back for a moment to pull off his own shirt and drop it in the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Lance admired Keith’s exposed stomach, palming himself through his jeans.

                “Holy shit, this is actually happening,” he murmured.

                “Do you want to stop?” Keith asked. Apparently Lance had entered new territory as well.

                “Hell no, _mamacita_ , I’m way too into this,” he confirmed, waggling his eyebrows.

                “What did you just call me?”

                “I called you ‘gorgeous’, stupid.”

                “Oh.” Keith blushed. He glanced back down at Lance’s hand. “Hey, I’ve got an idea for a game,” he smirked.

                Lance matched his expression. “Oh yeah? What kind of game?”

                Keith felt the butterflies in his stomach whip out chainsaws, but he marched forwards anyways. “First man to come loses,” he said. “Here’s the rules: you can’t touch yourself, only the other person. Hands only, so we don’t get in each other’s way. Sound good?”

                “Fuck yeah,” Lance replied, pulling Keith in for another good kiss. With one hand he popped open Keith’s fly. His fingers danced lightly along Keith’s length over his boxer-briefs, causing it to twitch. Keith slid off Lance’s lap to pull his jeans all the way off. Lance did the same, then quickly shifted overtop of the other boy. Keith teased Lance by running his finger along the inside of his waistband before reaching inside his boxers to grip his erection. Lance moaned quietly into the kiss at Keith’s touch, which Keith echoed when Lance began stroking his dick. Keith used his thumb to spread Lance’s precome around the head, causing Lance to break the kiss and moan a little louder as he ducked his face into Keith’s neck. He started muttering in Spanish when Keith sucked dark purple marks on his neck. Both boys were soon panting, moaning, sweaty messes, holding out as long as they possibly could.

                “Getting close, Keith?” Lance asked, between involuntary thrusts into Keith’s hand. He continued planting kisses up his neck and across his cheeks.

                “So close, Lance, you’re gonna make me come…” Keith could hardly form a coherent thought anymore. Despite Lance’s lack of experience, he was incredible with his hands. He was shaking, his hips moving in rhythm with Lance’s pumps, teetering on the edge. He groaned into Lance’s shoulder as the orgasm flowed over him. Lance stroked him all the way through, come splattering on both their stomachs. He exhaled loudly as he relaxed flat on his back. Lance settled beside him, continuing to kiss Keith passionately, giving him a chance to recover.

                “Hey, finish me off, babe,” Lance mumbled into Keith’s ear. Keith snickered, sitting up slowly. “What?” Lance whined.

                “You won the game, idiot. I already lost, why would I keep going?” he teased. Lance stared at Keith in disbelief, then general irritation.

                “Well, fine, then I’ll just finish myself off,” he sniffed, reaching for his cock. Keith swiftly grabbed Lance’s wrist.

                “Uh-uh. Can’t touch yourself, remember? You’ll have to wait for round two,” he told Lance. Lance sighed impatiently.

                “You can’t get me that close and not let me come!”

                “I just did.” Keith sauntered into his bathroom, turning on the shower. Lance hopped out of the bed, used Keith’s sheets to wipe the come off of his stomach, and threw all his clothes back on.

                “You’re gonna suck my dick, _pendejo_!” Lance called angrily as he stormed out of the room. Keith made some sassy comeback, but he couldn’t hear anymore. He fumed as he strode down the corridor to his own room. Stupid boys and their stupid mullets and their stupid games. Keith was going to pay for this. _Nobody_ makes a fool out of Lance Mcclain (well, a lot of people do, but Keith is crossing the line!). Just wait until Lance gets to round two. He'll show Keith. 


	2. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got positive feedback from the first chapter so i decided to write another! i'm real excited, i've never posted smut before haha  
> thanks for the kudos and comments! i appreciate!

"Alright, I don't know what's going on with you two, but you need to work it out!" Shiro commanded, interrupting a particularly vicious attack from Lance in his usual bickering with Keith. "Everybody back to the castle, we're taking the afternoon off to get our _priorities_ in order."

“Aw, Lance, I was hoping we’d get to use my blaster today!” Hunk whined. They all maneuvered their lions back towards the castle.

“Well, maybe if Keith – “

“Lance.” Shiro pulled up the com screen to glare at blue paladin.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Keith snickered.

Back in the castle, the paladins exited their lions and changed back into their street clothes. Keith took Lance by the arm, and pulled him towards the dormitories. Shiro eyed them as they passed. “Just going to work out our issues, don’t mind us,” Lance said, rolling his eyes and yanking his arm out of Keith’s hand. He scowled, but excitement bubbled up in his throat as he followed the smaller boy down the softly lit corridor.

The pair slinked into Lance’s room, the door hissing shut behind them. “Alright, spit it out, and then you can fuck off, mullet head,” Lance demanded. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Keith rolled his eyes. “For the last time, it’s not a mullet…” He stepped close to Lance, leaving as little space between them as possible without actually touching him. “And I was _hoping_ we could have Round Two now?” He eyed Lance promiscuously.

Lance felt heat spread across his cheeks. He leaned back, finding himself up against the frame of the door. He raised his hands. “Uh-uh, I see what you’re doing, you’re just trying to get yourself off again!” Lance accused. He glared at Keith, trying not to remember their last encounter – it was a losing battle, Lance could already feel his jeans growing tighter.

Keith took one of Lance’s hands, turning it around and studying all the creases and little scars. “How about we change the game then? I seem to recall you wanting head?” He glanced up at Lance’s conflicted expression from under his eyelashes. “How about I do that, and we’ll see how _quiet_ you can be…” Keith proposed. He planted a few kisses on Lance’s hand.

Lance swallowed. “And if I’m not quiet…?” Heat pulsed through his body, accompanied by electricity at Keith’s touch. Keith laid a hand on Lance’s waist, bringing his lips close to Lance’s ear.

“Then you lose, and I stop. You game, Lance?” he challenged.

Lance exhaled. “Fuck,” he mumbled. Keith kissed Lance lightly.

“Shh... You ready?”

Lance nodded. He crushed his lips against Keith’s, pulling him close. Keith snaked his arms around Lance’s neck. Lance held Keith’s hips flush against his own, grinding against him and feeling Keith’s bulge grow.

Keith grinned wantonly at Lance, leading him by the hand to the edge of the bed. Lance slipped out of his jacket before sitting down. He began to pull at his shirt, but Keith stopped him. “No, keep it on, I like the way it makes your shoulders look…” Lance’s lips pursed in surprise, soon replaced by a cocky smile and eyebrow waggle. He almost spoke, but quickly remembered the game – this was going to be harder than he thought.

The red paladin settled on his knees between Lance’s legs, with a roguish expression. Lance watched him run his hands up and down his thighs, slowly unbuttoning and pulling down his jeans. Keith spent a lot of time working Lance up, kissing his lower belly, thighs, and hips, but avoiding his twitching erection.  
He slowly began to stroke Lance through his blue boxer-briefs, watching Lance’s face twist in pleasure. Keith pulled the underwear down with the jeans, completely exposing Lance. He gripped Lance’s cock at the base, then made eye contact as he licked up the entire underside. Lance quickly threw his head back. He could barely hold back the moan rising in his chest, this was going to be a real challenge… But he wasn’t going to let Keith know that. He bit back the groan, looking back down at the dark haired boy. Keith then slipped his lips over the head, going as far down as his throat would let him. Lance’s hand automatically slipped into Keith’s hair, holding his head gently. He breathed heavily, entirely focused on keeping his mouth shut for once, but being constantly distracted by the magic Keith cast with his tongue. It was obvious Keith was pulling out all the stops, humming, using his hands, making lots of eye contact, but Lance was not going to give up that easy. He felt the warmth growing in his lower stomach, abs clenching as he got closer and closer. With a few more swirls of Keith’s tongue, the orgasm rushed over Lance. Keith held his lips around the head while Lance’s fingers pulled at his long hair. Lance gasped for air, trying harder than anything not to make a sound while he watched Keith finish him off.

Keith – Keith _swallowed_.

“Yeah, I swallowed. So? I’m doing you a favor, last time my sheets were a mess,” Keith said, cracking a smile. Lance somehow managed to blush harder.

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud!”

“Well, you did. Don’t worry, you won the game, buddy,” Keith replied. He rose and kissed Lance playfully. Lance could taste himself on Keith’s lips.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up, hold the phone, Keith,” Lance said, holding up his hands defensively. He gave Keith a very serious look.

“What?”

“If you’re gonna kiss me like that, you’ve gotta call me ‘baby’ or something,” Lance smirked. “ _Not_  'buddy'.” He pulled his jeans back up, giving Keith a challenging look.

Keith rolled his eyes. “No.”

“Oh, come on. You know you want to.” Lance winked. He pulled Keith close, kissing him hard again. Keith reciprocated.

“No pet names,” he mumbled against Lance’s lips.

“Come on, please, babe, it makes everything hotter when you do,” Lance persuaded. He kissed Keith’s neck, leaving hickeys in places he knew Shiro would see. Keith Kogane had sucked his dick and Lance would be damned if he didn’t show that off to the other paladins (indirectly, of course). He pressed his palm against Keith’s unsatisfied bulge, listening to the resulting moan.

“…no,” Keith argued.

Lance was standing now, holding Keith by the small of his back, kissing him slowly. He unbuttoned Keith’s jeans, reaching his hand inside to stroke Keith’s hard-on. He bit Keith’s lip, proceeding at a very slow pace.

“Faster,” Keith murmured into Lance’s ear. Lance nibbled Keith’s ear.

“Faster, what?”

“Faster, please,” he mumbled, thrusting lightly into Lance’s hand.

Lance sped up for several strokes, but then removed his hand completely. Keith whined, attempting to grind up against Lance’s thigh.

“Not quite what I was asking for, _belleza_ ,” Lance said, brushing Keith’s bangs to the side. He kissed the slightly smaller boy softly, then pulled away. He dropped to his knees in front of Keith, rested his cheek on Keith’s thigh, and looked up. “If you call me ‘babe’ I’ll make you feel _really_ good,” he offered.

Confliction flashed across Keith’s face. “Babe… finish me off,” he said slowly. That was all Lance needed, quickly pulling Keith’s jeans and briefs down. He eagerly took Keith’s erection in, bobbing his head sloppily. Keith’s mewls and moans drove Lance crazy. He licked every inch of Keith’s cock, cupped his balls, and took every opportunity to surprise Keith with something new. It wasn’t long before Keith was shaking, incredibly close, and then suddenly spewing all over Lance’s face. He moaned loud, biting his fist to muffle the sound, gripping Lance’s hair with his other hand.

Lance laughed as Keith pulled up his pants and fell back on the bed. “Dude, a little warning next time would be nice,” he grinned. He lied down beside Keith.

Keith blushed, but also rolled his eyes. “You know, I like when my cock’s in your mouth.”

Lance smirked. “Oh, really? Why?”

“Because then you can’t talk.”

Lance chuckled. He pulled Keith close, excited for the post-sex cuddle. “You know you love my awesome and velvety voice,” he mumbled seductively into Keith’s ear.

“Who ever said your voice was velvety? Sounds more like a whiny dog to me,” he teased, nuzzling into Lance’s neck.

“Hope you like dogs, then, Keith.”

“I guess I could get used to one.”

 

Shiro looked up from his food goo towards the hall. “I haven’t heard any yelling, I wonder what they’re talking about…”

“They’re probably fucking.”

“Pidge!” Shiro chastised.

“What? Like we can’t hear you cussing while you’re training? And you know it’s true,” she said matter-of-factly. Hunk nodded in agreement. Shiro sighed, glancing towards the corridor again.

“At least they’re getting along, I guess…”


End file.
